youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Life as a Mermaid (Isabel Peterson; Episode List)
A list of episodes in My Life as a Mermaid (Isabel Peterson). Season 1 Episode 1: The Moon's Gift Upload Date: April 16, 2015 When Clare finds some blue glass balls the Moon sent, something magical happens to her. Episode 2: A (sic) Important Dream Upload Date: April 16 2015 Clare starts having weird dreams. Episode 3: Kiki's Letter Upload Date: April 16, 2015 Clare discovers a note in the blue beads. Episode 4: Lalala Upload Date: April 17, 2015 The Moon starts a conversation with Clare. Episode 5: Who Is Niomie? Upload Date: April 18, 2015 Clare's running out of patience, but they discover the magic ball. Episode 6: The Ankle Anchor Bracelet Upload Date: April 18, 2015 The Moon sends the girls a couple of bracelets. Episode 7: Spell Book Upload Date: April 21, 2015 With her friend out on a lunar mission, Clare's alone for the weekend, and discovers a spellbook. Episode 8: Powers Upload Date: April 19, 2015 Clare has to do the dishes. Episode 9: Power Glitch Upload Date: April 20, 2015 Turns out Clare's powers are doing weird things. Episode 10: Niomie's Return Upload Date: April 22, 2015 Niomie's back and she's got bad things planned for our heroes. Episode 11: Showing the Tail Part 1 Upload Date: April 22, 2015 Niomie confronts Clare in Dunkin' Donuts and forces her to retreat into the bathroom before she pops her tail. She follows with a camera... Part 2 Upload Date: April 24, 2015 Clare deletes the photos, but not before a scientist sees them. Season 2 Episode 1: The First Tail Upload Date: April 24, 2015 Clare catches Kiki up on her weekend. Episode 2: Sick Days Upload Date: April 24, 2015 Waking up sick, Clare discovers that her powers are out of whack. Episode 3: The Moonlight Trance Upload Date: April 25, 2015 Clare learns what the full Moon can do to mermaids, but Niomie shows up and starts an argument that ends in her daring Clare to look at the Moon. Things go badly. Episode 4: The Moon's Care Package Upload Date: April 27, 2015 The Moon sends Clare a care package. Episode 5: Kiki's Love Life Part 1 Upload Date: April 30, 2015 Kiki's developed a crush on the friend of Clare's little brother, to Clare's disgust. Part 2 Upload Date: May 1, 2015 Josh asks Kiki out, but Thomas overhears and spills the beans to Clare. Episode 6: Reading Minds? Upload Date: May 4, 2015 The girls go to a soccer game, and afterwards get into power-related shenanigans. Episode 7: Cinco de Mayo PAR-TAY Upload Date: May 5, 2015 While enjoying Cinco de Mayo, Kiki tells Clare that she can make a potion to prevent her from turning evil. Episode 8: Potion Motion (Original) Upload Date: July 3, 2015 Isabel and Kiki get together to work on a complicated potion. This episode has been deleted. Episode 8: The Truth Upload Date: July 10, 2015 Claire has a dream that reveals the Sirens have been behind a lot more than she or Kiki realized. Meanwhile, Niomie is acting strangely around Shawa. Episode 9: The Magic Amulet Upload Date: July 24, 2015 It's been a month, and Niomie is still freaking out about what Shawa might have done to Claire, despite trying her hardest to be happy about it like a normal Siren. Episode 10: The Power of the Amulet Upload Date: July 25, 2015 Claire thinks Shawa is her friend, and she turns on Kiki, who tries to find a way to remove the Amulet of Triton. Episode 11: The Visions Upload Date: July 30, 2015 Claire has another flashback, this time of Niomie and Shawa creating Marissa. Season 3 Episode 1: The Shell Switch Upload Date: August 17, 2015 Category:Episode List Category:My Life as a Mermaid (Isabel Peterson) Category:Titled Episodes